


Mama

by BohemianGustav



Category: Avengers
Genre: Depression, Gen, Grief, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGustav/pseuds/BohemianGustav
Summary: God,I miss you so fucking much.





	Mama

 

 

 

Maria had to watch from the day her gorgeous son was born suffer under the mistreatment of her Husband. It was always the worst part of her day to see her sweet little angel put up his defensives in front of his own Father. It very well killed her inside.

 

If she only thought it was bad now, it got worse without them. She had to watch her son be tortured, had to watch him scream and cry someone, anyone just to save him. He knew nobody would. She knew, even if it ripped her apart, that nobody would.

 

She had to watch the Avengers tear her son apart, had to watch him be smacked around and taken apart. She had to watch her son be ridden with guilt over something that wasn't his fault. She had to watch him fly himself into a Portal, for a second she briefly thought he was trying to end his life.

 

She didn't know. All she knew was that this boy, once her little boy, had the weight of the world of his shoulders, had the weight of making sure someone never got hurt, on his fragile shoulders.

 

She had heard him cry over his grave, throw the flowers down and then scramble onto his knees to save them from being swept away. She had seen him look at a bottle of pills far too long, she had seen him look at a bottle of whiskey the way that he looks at his Iron Man suit, with want. 

 

And when she saw him drink, drink away everything she knew him to be. She knew somehow deep inside that maybe...No. 

 

//

 

When the day came that her son had given up on his own humanity, that the team that he worked effortlessly for, confirmed that he was no good. She could see the cogs spinning in his brain.

 

And when the day came that it was confirmed on Nationall Live TV that Tony Stark was found dead inside his Lab with a gunshot wound to the head, she knew someone that it was cruel to be happy but she was, because finally her son could be somewhere with people who loved him.

 

His miscarriaged brother: Gregory

His premature sister: Hannah

His Aunt: Peggy

His Grandfather: Sonny

His Uncle: Falswarth

 

And enveloped in a hug, so strong and so full of love, was everything her son deserved and she would strive to make him believe. 

 

Because as she watched the Avengers wallow in guilt, a cruel satisfaction built in her chest. This was everything they deserved.

 

Finally, finally her son was in the perfect place, a place for her angel in the house of angels. 

 

Her son, her everything. Reuinted after all these years. She would show him all the love that Howard Stark would not allow him or her to show, she would give it all right here.

 

"Mama," the man she proudly called her son whispered, choking on his words. Tears going down his cheeks. His eyes alit with wonderful disbelief. "I missed you so much fucking much."

 

"Bambino," she whispered back, stroking the curls at the back of his head. "You're safe now, angel. I love you."

 

Those words set off a new stream of tears, the most he had show since he was four. 

 

//

 

Momma, I'm so sorry, I'm not sober anymore

  
And daddy, please forgive me for the drinks spilled on the floor

  
To the ones who never left me, we've been down this road before

  
I'm so sorry, I'm not sober anymore

 


End file.
